Cartas
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: Trixie esta recibiendo cartas de cierto admirador secreto y Alfa comienza a levantas unas sospechas serán ciertas sus sospechas ¿quien sera su admirador secreto?. Descubranlo en este nuevo y espectacular Fic


Cartas

En este fic Trixie va a recibir cartas de cierto admirador secreto ¿Quién será?

Era una mañana tranquila y como saben la primera en despertar siempre era Alfa

Alfa: que extraño, es demasiado temprano para que venga el cartero, veamos para quien es, es para Trixie, bien, la dejare en la mesa

Paso una hora y Trixie despertó

Trixie: buenos días Alfa

Alfa: buenos días Trixie, ah casi olvido decirte esto, dejaron una carta para ti

Trixie: una carta para mí, ¿Quién la manda?

Alfa: no lo sé

Trixie: está bien, gracias

Trixie fue por la carta se fue a su cuarto y la leyó, y esta carta decía así

Querida Trixie:

Seguramente no sabes quién soy, pero tú y yo nos conocimos hace unos meses y aunque ya no nos hayamos visto yo jamás he podido olvidarte, desde que te vi por primera vez yo me enamore de ti, sé que te preguntaras quien soy, lo único que te puedo decir es que soy tu admirador secreto

Trixie: no puede ser, tengo un admirador secreto ¿Quién será?, no conozco a muchos chicos

Entonces ella fue a hablar con Alfa de mujer a mujer, para ver si le podía dar algún consejo

Trixie: Alfa, puedes venir a platicar conmigo

Alfa: claro, en seguida voy

Ella se dirigió hacia dónde estaba Trixie y empezaron a platicar

Trixie: oye, ¿alguna vez has tenido un admirador secreto?

Alfa: no, creo que no, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Trixie: recuerdas la carta que me llego esta mañana

Alfa: si

Trixie: pues bien, esa carta dice que es de mi admirador secreto

Alfa: uyyy, Trixie tiene un admirador secreto, si quieres yo podría decirte quien es

Trixie: ¿Cómo?

Alfa: tengo una maquina en mi laboratorio que sirve para ver quien escribió la carta según la letra

Trixie: no, quiero averiguarlo por mí misma

Alfa: de acuerdo

Trixie: pero otra cosa tu que harías si estuvieras en este caso

Alfa: mira, no sé si podría darte un concepto muy acertado pero tu solo deja que pase el tiempo, después si te sigue mandando cartas es que si te ama, solo deja que pase un poco de tiempo

Trixie: tienes razón, pero y si ya no llegan más cartas

Alfa: tal vez es que solo era un bromista, pero si de verdad dice que te ama hará lo posible por estar contigo

Trixie: de acuerdo, bien eso es todo lo que te tenía que decir

Alfa: bien, pero ten cuidado, no vaya a ser alguien que te quiera secuestrar

Trixie: si, tienes razón, tendré cuidado

Y así pasaron las semanas y a Trixie le seguían llegando cartas y una mañana Alfa se despertó temprano como de costumbre

Alfa: vaya otra carta, déjenme adivinar es para Trixie

Ella reviso para quien era, pero esta vez también tenía escrito quien lo enviaba

Alfa: que extraño, esta se parece a la letra de Eli, no, no puede ser, deja de imaginarte cosas, no es posible, quizás solo sea de alguien quien hace la letra como la de Eli

Entonces Trixie se despertó un poco más temprano que de costumbre

Trixie: buenos días

Alfa: buenos días, dejaron una carta para ti

Trixie: enserio

Alfa: si toma aquí esta

Trixie: gracias

Ella se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto para poder leer la carta que decía así

Querida Trixie:

Por fin tuve la valentía de decirte quien soy, pero no quiero decírtelo por escrito, quiero decírtelo en persona, si quieres conocerme ve hoy a las cinco de la tarde a la caverna Lumino, con amor tu admirador secreto.

Trixie: por fin podre conocer a mi admirador secreto

Mientras con Alfa

Alfa estaba pensando y estaba levantando falsas conclusiones

Alfa: será cierto, no lo creo

Entonces se hizo de tarde dieron las cuatro y media

Trixie: me tengo que ir

Alfa: a ¿Dónde vas?

Trixie: a la caverna Lumino

Alfa: bien, te deseo suerte

Trixie tomo su mecabestia y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la caverna Lumino

Entonces ella estaba buscando quien seria, pero no veía a nadie conocido

Entonces alguien se dirigió alguien hacia ella

Voz: hola Trixie

Trixie: ¿Quién eres?

Voz: no me reconoces

Trixie trato de recordar quien era y se sorprendió tanto que casi se desmayaba del susto

Trixie: ¡Omega!

Omega: exactamente

Trixie: yo creí que…

Omega: no nos veríamos nunca

Trixie: si tienes razón, y eso que me decías en tus cartas es verdad

Omega: claro que sí, no he podido olvidarte desde aquel baile

Trixie: yo tampoco he podido olvidarte

Omega: te amo

Trixie: bien, yo siento lo mismo por ti

Omega: enserio

Trixie: claro que sí, tú has logrado enamorarme

Omega no sabía reaccionar ante aquella notica así que solamente se armó de valor y le dio un tierno beso en la boca, Trixie al sentir esa reacción su corazón comenzó a palpitar muy fuertemente

Omega: perdóname

Trixie no lo pensó más y simplemente se lanzó hacia él y le dio un beso mucho más largo y apasionado

Omega: ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

Trixie: por supuesto que si

**Y así concluimos este fic. Espero que les haya gustado**

_**FIN.**_


End file.
